The Pet/Gallery
When Wander and Sylvia find an abandoned spaceship that used to belong to someone named Captain Tim, they split up and search for someone who needs help, what Wander thinks there is. Wander soon finds a strange spider-like alien, and he thinks it needs help and so he trains it to be his pet, while Sylvia tries to find him. Abandoned ship s1e4 ship opening.jpg|A ship S1e4 Looking at the ship.jpg|That's weird. S1e4 Wander asks "Should we go in?".jpg|"Shoooould we go in?" S1e4 Part of the ship.jpg S1e04_Sylvia_in_the_bubble_while_Wander_is_heading_towards_the_ship.jpg S1e4 Wander heads for the ship.jpg CrewMemberCorpse.png|Crew member's corpse Captain Tim's story S1e4 Captain Tim speaking.jpg S1e4 Sylvia hears the message.jpg S1e4 Sylvia looks back, worried about Wander.jpg S1e4 Captain Tim continues to talk.jpg S1e4 Sylvia continues to hear the message.jpg S1e4 Captain Tim as his speech reaches an end.jpg S1e4 Captain Tim about to be killed by Captain Tim.jpg S1e4 Transmission finished.jpg S1e4 The monitor shuts down.jpg Alien chase S1e4 Wander sees the floor is about to collapse.jpg S1e4 Uh oh.jpg S1e4 Sylvia looks down.jpg S1e4 Sylvia calls for Wander.jpg S1e4 The many floors Wander fell through.jpg s1e4 Sylvia 'But first'.jpg s1e4 Sylvia sees a wall of weapons.jpg s1e4 Sylvia 'I'm gonna need a bigger blaster'.jpg s1e4 Sylvia tightens her headband.jpg s1e4 Sylvia readies her gun.jpg s1e4 Sylvia holding blasters.jpg s1e4 Sylvia puts on her gloves.jpg s1e4 Sylvia clenches her fists.jpg S1e4 Sylvia's Feet.png s1e4 Sylvia the huntress.jpg s1e4 Sylvia ready for action.jpg Wander searching Wander meets Captain Tim Wander hiding s1e4 You caught me.jpg s1e4 You caught me 2.jpg s1e4 Wander bit.jpg s1e4 Get off.jpg s1e4 Wander 'Bad!'.jpg s1e4 What's this.jpg s1e4 Captain Tim's name tag.jpg s1e4 So that's your name.jpg s1e4 Who's a good boy.jpg s1e4 Give us a hug.jpg s1e4 Captain Tim blasts Wander's hat.jpg s1e4 Ruined hat.jpg s1e4 Wander scolding.jpg s1e4 Wander scolding 2.jpg s1e4 I forgive you.jpg S1e4 Sylvia 'I'm gonna need an even bigger blaster'.jpg S1e4 Sylvia tightens a second headband.jpg S1e4 Sylvia packs a sword.jpg S1e4 Sylvia putting streaks on her face.jpg S1e4 Sylvia gets a blaster ready.jpg S1e4 Sylvia gets a second blaster ready.jpg S1e4 Sylvia gets a gun ready.jpg S1e4 Sylvia gets a second gun ready.jpg S1e4 Sylvia loads the bullets.jpg S1e4 Sylvia pumps a gun.jpg S1e4 Laser beam taking effect.jpg S1e4 Sylvia aims a laser gun.jpg S1e4 Grenades on Sylvia's shirt belts.jpg S1e4 Sylvia taking a gun attachment out.jpg S1e4 Sylvia adds a gun's attachment.jpg S1e4 Sylvia is furious.jpg S1e4 Sylvia armed and dangerous.jpg S1e4 Bullets and grenades on the floor.jpg Meal time Wander Captain Tim walk.jpg|"Heel, Captain Tim!" Wander Captain Tim walk 2.jpg|"Heel!" Nap time S1e4 Wander "A love bite?".png Wander is dead? Self-destruct Having fun with Captain Tim S1e4 Timer counting down next to Wander.jpg s1e4 Wander counting down.jpg s1e4 Wander turns around.jpg s1e4 Wander confused.jpg s1e4 Wander looking up.jpg s1e4 Wander 'Oh, come on'.jpg s1e4 Captain Tim's hiding place revealed.jpg s1e4 Captain Tim jumping away.jpg s1e4 Wander 'Where are you going now'.jpg S1e4 Captain Tim on the ceiling.jpg S1e4 Chasing from upside down.jpg S1e4 Dragged by the leash.jpg S1e4 Bathtime.jpg S1e4 I don't want a bath.jpg S1e4 Come back.jpg S1e4 Grabbing off camera.jpg S1e4 Bath force.jpg S1e4 Splash.jpg S1e4 Time to scrub.jpg S1e4 Scrubbing.jpg S1e4 Knitting.jpg S1e4 Try it on.jpg S1e4 Fitting the sweater.jpg S1e4 Do you like it.jpg S1e4 Ripping.jpg S1e4 Shreaded sweater.jpg S1e4 Try this bow.jpg S1e4 That's better.jpg Sylvia goes to help Sylvia lamenting.JPG|Sylvia crying over thought of losing Wander Still time to save Wander s1e4 Sylvia 'There's still time to save Wander'.jpg s1e4 Sylvia 'I'm gonna need an even biggerer blaster'.jpg s1e4 Mech suit in closet.jpg s1e4 Mech suit up close.jpg s1e4 Sylvia smiles.jpg The rescue and escape Back outside s1e4 Sylvia can't believe it.jpg|"I-I-I-I...I can't believe it." S1e4 Wander "I know, right?".jpg|"I know, right?" s1e4 Wander always wanted a pet.jpg|"I've always wanted a pet." s1e4 This little guy's stolen my heart.jpg|"And this little guy's stolen' my heart, Sylvia." s1e4 Wander wipes a tear.jpg|(sniff) s1e4 He's stolen my heart.jpg|"He's stolen my heart!" s1e4 Captain Tim attacks Wander yet again.jpg|Ack! s1e4 He's stealing my heart.jpg|"He's stealing my heart, HE'S STEALING MY HEART!" Lord Hater's ship S1e04_Captain_Tim_in_Lord_Hater's_ship.jpg s1e04 Captain Tim in Lord Hater's ship 2.jpg s1e04 Captain Tim in Lord Hater's ship 3.jpg s1e04 Captain Tim in Lord Hater's ship 4.jpg s1e04 Watchdog screaming.jpg Captain tim 4.jpg s1e04 Captain Tim scratches Lord Hater.png Ending S1e04_Wander_and_Sylvia_leaving_Lord_Hater's_ship.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries